The Vessels of Heaven and Hell
by Bornrider2
Summary: I recomend watching BBC Robin Hood and Supernatural season eight before reading. It will make more sense. Robin and Guy somehow survived being stabbed and poisoned by Isabella. Sam, Dean, and Cas are sent back to 1192 by Balthazar to stop Lucifer from rising. But can they trick the devil for a second time? Or will Robin and the gang pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

The Vessels of Heaven and Hell

Guy:

I jerk back wake to find myself in Sherwood Forest. It takes my sluggish brain a second to remember the last day's events. The battle at Nottingham, Sheriff Fazzie returning, my sister, Isabella, stabbing me with her poisoned dagger.

Then I had died.

Or I thought I had. After I passed out I had woken up to find the castle shaking. I staggered out, barley able to stand because of my wound. I made it out just before the entire structure exploded. I'd been on my way to Robin's camp before I collapsed here.

Now as I try to stand an agonizing pain blossoms in my chest. I gasp, blinking away black spots on my vision. After a moment I can Stagger to my feet and lean my weight on a nearby tree. I look around, trying to get my bearings.

The gorge that hides the camp lies a few hundred yards to my left. The frame of leaves that covers it has been raised. I can see a cloaked figure moving around inside. I draw my sword and slowly approach.

I reach the figure without making a sound. I lay the tip of my sword on his back and croak out, "Move and you die. What are you doing here?"

The man stiffens, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He lets go of a shaky breath and turns. I find myself staring into the light brown eyes of Robin Hood.

Dean:

"Don't forget the pie! I need my pie Sammy!" I call out to Sam.

"When have I ever forgotten the pie?" he shouts back as he climbs into the Impala. I shake my head as I walk back into the cabin. Castiel is reading up on a violent death in a small town in Oregon.

He looks up as I sit across from him. He has dark circles under his eyes. None of us have been sleeping well, if at all. Not since Metatron cast the angels from Heaven.

"So what have we got?" I ask. He turns back to the computer before answering. "A man by the man of Jason Rider murdered his wife and two children in their home. He has no memory of the event and the officers who found him report seeing, 'a large column of black smoke exit the suspect before he collapsed.'"

I nod and pull out the demon knife. "So we're searching for a demon? Any omens nearby?" I ask. He shakes his head and I frown. I get an odd feeling that something bad is going to happen. I shrug it off and stand. "Let's pack up. We can leave when Sammy gets back with the pie."

Sam arrives back and we bring him up to speed. "Well? What are we waiting for?" he asks. "Good question." I reply. We pile into baby and set off.

Sam:

We pull up to an abandoned auto shop and climb out. We load up our duffel bags and head in. The windows and doors are painted with wards and traps, and lined with salt.

Within ten minutes something opens the front entrance and slips in. "Guys, it just passed the salt and traps. What is he?" I ask. I grab my gun and motion for Dean to go around. He nods and we creep forward while Cas flanks us.

"No need to throw me a party." A male voice sounds behind Dean. I turn and fire at a young man, maybe twenty, in a long coat to my right.

The rock salt has no effect. He flicks the guns from our hands and turns to Cas.

"I thought you would recognized me sooner, brother." He remarked. Cas' eyes widen and he smiles.

"Balthazar. You're alive. What are you doing here?" he inquires. I relax slightly at the mention of his name. Balthazar glances around before answering.

"It's Lucifer. He's managed to break the cage in the year 1192. I've found his vessel and Michael's vessel. I need you to send you three back in time to protect them and stop Lucifer. Again." he explained.

Dean still has his gun pointed at Balthazar. "Why should we trust a dochebag like you?" he asks. Cas frowns and opens his mouth to speak.

"Because I've helped you and you owe me. This is Lucifer we're talking about. Do you really think I would joke about something as serious as my brother?" Balthazar replies. Dean nods and tosses us our bags.

"Let's go." he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin's POV:

Guy lowers his sword and winces. "How are you alive?" I ask. He frowns and is about to answer when three men suddenly pop up next to us. I instantly draw my arrow and train it on the nearest man.

They are oddly dressed with long metal objects in their hands which they seem to be pointing at us. The man with my arrow pointed at him speaks first. "Son of a bitch he actually did it." He has spikey brown hair and bright green eyes. The jacket he is wearing looks like a form of leather, though much different than the leather padding I'm wearing.

The other two be wearing cotton cloth with strangely bright colors. The man in the long coat looks uncomfortable with holding his weapon, while the others seem right at home with them.

"How did you even get in here?" Guy asks the tallest man. He shrugs and turns to his comrade.

"Cas, do you have any idea where we are? Balthazar didn't exactly specify." He asked. The man in the long coat, Cas, took a moment to look around before answering. "This looks like Sherwood forest in the eleven hundreds."

I look over at Guy and the only thing I can think is that these people are crazy, drunk, or both.

The first man speaks again. "Alright let's all just lower our weapons and figure out what the hell is going on here. No need for anyone to get hurt." He lowered his weapon and placed it on the ground. The others followed suit, the taller one with a bit of reluctance. After a second I lowered my bow and turned back to Guy.

"I'll say it again; How are you alive? I saw you die. For that matter, how am I alive?" I ask. Guy shrugs and winces. He lifts his hand up to his chest and it comes away covered in blood.

Guy's POV:

I can feel Robin holding me up as my vision starts fading away to red and black. I growl and fight against it. I can hear Robin and one of the strangers arguing right before something is plunged into my neck.

The tallest man is hovering over me, trying to treat my wound. Suddenly Robin is applying pressure to cloth over the gash. I wince when I feel the pull of a needle closing up my injury. Again the strangers face floats in and out of focus.

Slowly I can feel myself coming back to awareness. My eyes lock on the man that just saved my life. "I can't properly thank you. I don't even know your name." I whisper. He hears me and smiles. "They never do. My name is Sam Winchester. The short one is my brother Dean and the one in the trench coat is our friend Castiel. I guess it's luck we land here." He says.

"Thank you Sam. I owe you my life." I says. He mutters something about it not being a big deal and I laugh.

Suddenly I'm coughing up water that has been splashed all over my face. I curse at look up at a smiling Sam.

"Sorry. Just a small test to see if you are human." Dean says. Robin is dripping wet as well. "What do you mean by human? What else could we be?" Robin asks. Dean shrugs and Castiel just looks unsure about all of this.

"Do we tell them?" Sam asks. Dean shakes his head. Just then I hear hoof beats coming our way. "Robin! The camp!" I shout. He closes the roof and motions for everyone to be quiet. The riders dismount just outside. I can feel my heart beat speed up. The roof opens up again and Much, Kate, John, and Tuck come walking in. They all stop in their tracks when they spot me and Robin.

**I know that I must likely suck at this because no one has reviewed yet, but I'll post a few more chapters before I give up on this story. This was my first ever story, so I kind of had high hopes for it. I know not many people will watch both of these shows but I hope you like it. I'll try to update a bit more often than I have been. Please review or PM me if you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 3

Dean's POV:

The roof- thingy opens up and three guys and one good looking chick comes walking. My grip on my gun tightens as the man in front, a short guy with blonde hair hidden by a weird hat and blue eyes, stops dead in his tracks and stares right at Robin. The others stop as well and seem to be in a daze.

"ROBIN YOU'RE ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE! BUT HOW?" The guy in front started shouting as he hugged Robin so tight that the man looks as if he's choking.

"Much…. Can't …. Breath." Robin choked out. The man, Much, released Robin and looked him straight in the eye. "Sorry. I just, I, uh…" he stutters. Robin laughs and pats his arm before walking towards a few others. He's crushed again by a large man he calls John (Little John? Is this a joke?), kisses a girl, I think her name is Kate, and shakes the hand of a priest named Tuck.

"Balthazar wasn't kidding was he?" I ask Sam. He shakes his head and continues to stare at the scene.

"What did you mean by 'not human'?" the guy that Sam just saved asks. I shrug and Sam groans. "Dean, I think we should tell them. They might be able to help us find the vessels." I frown and Cas nods behind Sam. I glare at them both before sighing. "All right, whatever. But you have to do it." As I'm talking another man comes walking in. He looks a bit like Robin and seems to be new to this place.

"Archer, what took you so long?" Robin asks. Archer shrugs and smirks. "I doubt you would believe me if I said I was following a man whom I thought was possessed. I was wrong. Did a salt check and even whispered a small exorcism." Robin's group all frown but I smile.

"I didn't know there were hunters in the 12th century. Black, red, or yellow eyes?" I asked. Archer raised his eyebrows. "I thought black, but it was a trick of the light. I'm guessing you three aren't from this time period? Maybe demon portal?"

"Dude, you rock. What got you hunting?" I asked. Sam nudged me and gestured to the others. I shrugged and he sighed before walking away a few feet to explain everything to them.

"I started when a wendigo tried to kill me. I had just lit a torch when I saw it and lashed out. Burned it up quickly. I asked some man about it, and he began training me. Jacob Winchester was a good man. I lost him to a pack of shifters a few years ago." He explained. I nodded and relayed our story. He was surprised to hear that we were Winchesters.

"So, what did you hear when you woke up?" Sam was asking Robin and Guy as he came to stand beside me. I fell silent so I could listen.

"I heard something along the lines of the name 'Michael'."

Guy's POV:

There was something off about Sam. I could feel it. I didn't know what it was. Sam, Dean, and Cas all seemed shocked when Robin said Michael.

"I heard 'Lucifer'" I chimed in. Their jaws only dropped farther. I chuckled and they seemed to realized how crazy they looked. "So angels really exist?" I asked. Cas nodded.

"I'm one, or I was. Metatron took my grace." He said. Tuck seemed excited about this whole thing. "THE Metatron? Scribe of God?" He asked. Cas answered yes and Robin turned to Tuck.

"I wish now that I had paid closer attention to you." Tuck chuckled and said "Any day brother."

"I think we found the vessels. No wonder Balthazar dropped us here. Robin Hood is Michael's vessel." Sam said. Robin frowned and took a small stepped back.

"How do you know my last name?" He asked. Sam blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're a legend in our time. Every kid knows who Robin Hood, the Sheriff, Tuck, Lil' John, Lady Marian, Guy of Gisborne, Will Scarlet, and Allan A' Dale are. You're basically THE number one hero of all time." Sam said.

"And my brother has a huge man crush on you." Dean said. Sam punched him and his blush deepened. "I do not! It was just my favorite story as a kid! Robin always made me think of you!"

Dean seemed shocked. "Why me? I'm like the opposite!" Dean said. Sam shook his head. "You both do what's right without any thanks, you're both hero's, and apparently you're both Michael's vessels."

Dean was still shocked. "Does that mean you're Gisborne? He was your favorite character in that British show. He's Lucifer's vessel and he and Robin were brothers, right?" Dean asked.

"No. Robin and Guy shared a brother, Archer, but they weren't brothers." Sam said.

"Hold up! How do you know all of that!" I asked. Sam's blush deepened and he sputtered "A story that I really like. It was my favorite version."

"What story would this be?" Robin asked.

"There is this thing called TV, which is like a play on a glass screen, and there is this show on the British version called 'BBC Robin Hood'. I think it might be you guys. They somehow got the actors perfect. I guess I won't have problems keeping up, because Sammy here loves that show." Dean said, pointing at Sam.

"I was your favorite character? Why?" I asked, still shocked at what the tall man had said. Somehow, Sam's blush deepened even more as he sputtered out. "I just, really identified with you. I didn't have a home, hated my father, was constantly judged, and I wasn't all good, nor was I all bad. I just really liked the idea that I could go out in a heroic fashion." I blinked as he said heroic.

"ANYWAY, could we get back to the problem at hand? We have to stop Lucifer and Michael from causing the apocalypse . . . AGAIN . . . and we have all four of the main vessels of Lucifer and Michael in the same camp. We could be attacked by demons, angels, whatever, at any second." Dean said.

"But if you four are their vessels, then we don't need to worry right? You would never agree, and you're the only ones, so there's no way they can do anything." Much said, seeming confused. Archer snickered and wrapped his arm around Much's shoulders. "Except they have more than two vessels in a few centuries, so they _can _cause trouble. They could already have their vessels, and as you can see, it doesn't matter if they were dead because they can bring them back from the dead." He informed the others.

"We're all going to die." Much muttered. The Winchesters laughed.

**Sorry that I took forever to update. I made Archer and Robin hunters because I couldn't find a good way to introduce hunting to them. Also, it makes things easier if Sam and dean watch the show, so that every little thing in their world doesn't need to be explained. I'll **_**try **_**to update more often, but I won't promise anything. **

**Bornrider2 signing out. **


End file.
